younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode in season 1 of Young & Hungry. It will air on ABC Family on June 25, 2014. This episode was written by David Holden and directed by Andy Cadiff. The Young & Hungry series promo aired on ABC Family during the spring finale of Pretty Little Liars. Overview A food blogger lands an interview to become a tech millionaire's personal chef; Gabi plans a romantic dinner for Josh, but events take an unexpected turn. Episode Summary Gabi rings at the bell in front of Josh's appartment and when Yolanda opens she introduces herself and tells her that she is her for an interview with Josh for the private chef position. She is in a big hurry, because she can have parked car for only 12 more minutes, so she desperately needs this job. But Yolanda tells her that she needs to hustle, because she can't use front entrance but needs to use service entrence. When she knocks on other door it still not the service entrence, Yolanda ask Gabi to take out the garbage. so she runs to the next door, and finally those were the right ones. When Gabi enters the house she is impressed how big it is. Then she sees Elliot she wants to talk to him, but he does not, so she needs to wait. When Elliot says Michale Voltaggio's name Gabi fastly comes to him and starts admire him. Michael tells her that he's here for the private chef position. Gabi becomes nervous, becuase she knows how good he is. After that Michael leaves and Gabi tries to convince Elliot that she is better then Chef Michael. Because Gabi is that desparete for this job she admits that she has a lot of debt so she will able to work for Josh 24/7. When Elliot tried to get rid of her Gabi starts to kiss up and tells him how he is great at his work, but that's not good enaugh for Elliot. While talking to Elliot Gabi notice an old and very expensive fridge and she starts to hug it. After Josh comes home he shows his ring for Caroline and Gabi thinks that it is gorgeous. When Josh asks who she is? she answers that hopefully his new chef. When Josh says that he is straving Gabi offers that she can make a snack for him. So she makes grilled cheese and Josh loves it and he hires Gabi, only what she needs to do is make a perfect dinner for his girlfriend. Gabi comes home to her and Sofia's apartment with six bags of groceries. And she tells Sofia that she got the job and they start to jump and they become happy. Then Gabi shows a black card that Josh gave to her. Later at Josh's apartment Gabi is already preparing a dinner for Josha and his girlfriend Caroline. When Elliot comes back Gabi shows him what she has done, set the table and prepare great food. Then Josh enters the room and Gabi shows him what kind of music she prepared for him to propose to Caroline.Josh and Gabi are both seen singing along to the music realizing they have the same taste in music. When Josh goes outside Gabi calls Sofia to tell her that everything is going great. When Josh was really sad Gabi mad him smashed potatoes. After that they had dinner on his balcony and as a dessert they find themselfs together in bed, so Gabi made Josh feel better by sleeping with him. Later the next day she woke up and then also Josh woke up and his mother was at his home, so Gabi needed to hide so she went to Josh's closet and she was stuck there for a long time till Yolanda found her. And later she told Sofia all that. Hours later Gabi needed to come back to Josh's apartment because she forgot her knife collection. Later Caroline came back and Gabi hide behind the counter and she listened to Josh and Caroline talk. After the talk Caroline left and Josh saw Gabi and he applogise and he gave her job back so Gabi was happy again because she got it back. In the last scene Caroline and Josh are seen in bed and Gabi came in to announce she made them basketfast in bed. Josh and Caroline are not hungry so Gabi put the food on the table in leaves the room.while leaving the room she notice her shoes Shots my shoe then the room get arkward and Josh tells Gabi gesundheit. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Recurring cast *Mallory Jensen as Caroline Huntington Guest cast *Annie Potts as Donna Kaminski *Michael Voltaggio as Chef Michael Trivia *This is the first episode. *Gabi becomes Josh's employee in this episode. *Michael Voltaggio guest stars. *Gabi becomes Yolanda's friend. *It's revealed that Elliot Park is gay. *Elliot tries to get Gabi fired. *Josh gets dumped. *Josh's favourite food is mashed potatoes. *Caroline Josh's girlfriend is seen for the first time. *Caroline know french. *Caroline admints that she slept with another man and also Josh admits the same. *Caroline says yes. Dishes #Mashed potatoes with cream and butter #Grilled cheese #Cornish game head with gorgonzola, carmelized pears and truffle mashed potatoes #Pancakes with strawberies and blueberries Production *Filming for this episode began on April 21, 2014.https://twitter.com/EmilyOsment/status/458413489271222272 *Table read was on April 20, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/nERc-USxiY/ *The pre table read was on April 13, 2014.https://twitter.com/RexLee_/status/456383474564231168 Music featured *''Closer'' (Tegan and Sarah) Quotes Gallery Promo & Sneak Peeks References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Episode Guide Category:1A Category:Young & Hungry Category:Series Premiere Category:Season 1 Premiere